Draw me closer
by SheenaRogers
Summary: A veces pensaba que su quirk era una maldición, aunque luego recordaba que podía ayudar mucho a la gente siendo heroína. Se negaba a quedarse en silencio y desaparecer. One-shot.


_Amo a la chica invisible ¿qué más puedo decir? Ojiro y Hagakure necesitan casarse y tener muchos bebés. Bebés visibles :3_

 _¡Espero que os guste!_

 **Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Hagakure lloró la primera vez que Ojiro la dibujó.

Fue poco después de que empezasen a salir, hacia el final de su segundo curso en UA. Después de más de un año en el que toda la clase se preguntaba cuándo demonios se iban a decidir a dar el paso porque era evidente que los unía más que simple amistad, un día aparecieron por fin cogidos de la mano. Nadie se sorprendió, desde luego: la frase más escuchada fue "ya era hora" y Hagakure agradeció en ese momento que nadie pudiera verla sonrojarse, al contrario que al pobre Ojiro. Y no es que ninguno fuera del tipo vergonzoso pero ambos eran personas muy suyas que no solían destacar, ni qué decir en el caso de ella.

No se dio cuenta hasta que notó las mejillas humedecidas. Y es que el retrato, hecho a lápiz y con trazos algo descuidados _(lo siento, no soy muy bueno dibujando, solo es un garabato que hice en clase porque la lección de Aizawa-sensei era aburrida y sin querer me puse a pensar en ti)_ era tan parecido al recuerdo de sí misma que tenía de pequeña que no pudo evitar emocionarse. Su rostro tenía rasgos más maduros, correspondientes a su edad actual, pero por lo demás se acercaba bastante. Entonces ¿así era como la veía, como se la imaginaba?

Para Hagakure, que llevaba más de diez años sin conocer su aspecto, era un asunto importante. No hablaba de ello, se lo tomaba a la ligera si alguien hacía alusión a su particularidad y estaba siempre alegre, como si no le importara. Pero lo cierto era que le afectaba más de lo que nadie (ni siquiera Ojiro) sabía. Envidiaba a sus compañeras cuando iban de compras, cuando se arreglaban para salir y se peinaban y maquillaban unas a otras. Tenía que hacer esfuerzos para hacerse notar porque le daba miedo que los demás olvidasen que estaba allí, que existía. Deseaba mirarse en el espejo y que su reflejo le devolviera la mirada.

A veces pensaba que su quirk era una maldición, aunque luego recordaba que podía ayudar mucho a la gente siendo heroína y se le pasaba. Por eso había decidido entrar en UA, para aprovechar lo que parecía un castigo en beneficio de los inocentes. Se negaba a quedarse en silencio y desaparecer: quería transformar su invisibilidad en algo positivo. Hagakure siempre intentaba buscar el lado bueno de las cosas sin importar el tamaño de la adversidad que tuviera delante.

En alguna ocasión, Ojiro le había dicho que esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella. ¿Cómo no iba a quererle? Seguro que para él no era fácil estar con alguien a quien no podía ver, que nunca sabía dónde estaba. Y sin embargo no parecía importarle. Si bien al principio el pobre estuvo a punto de sufrir más de uno y dos infartos al gastarle la broma de darle un susto cuando creía estar a solas, con el tiempo parecía haber desarrollado la habilidad de detectar su presencia, de una forma que no comprendía. Se aprendió sus rasgos de memoria; aunque no llevara nada puesto sabía a qué altura estaba su cara, su cintura, cuál era la longitud de su pelo, dónde estaban sus labios para poder besarlos.

Incluso varios años después de graduarse y convertirse en héroes profesionales, Hagakure seguía guardando ese dibujo como una de sus posesiones más preciadas. Lo conservaba en un cajón de su mesilla y a veces lo miraba, preguntándose si esa representación correspondería con su verdadera apariencia, si tendría el pelo más oscuro que a los cuatro años o si su piel estaría salpicada de pecas. Seguro que Ojiro se había olvidado ya de él (nunca lo sacaba cuando estaba delante) porque no volvió a mencionarlo, al igual que no hablaba de su particularidad y no porque fuera un tema tabú sino porque para él era como si no existiera. Hagakure nunca habría imaginado que alguien la trataría así, como si fuera _normal_. Se había hecho a la idea de que nadie querría estar con alguien que _no existía_. Hasta que él rompió todos sus esquemas.

(Como, por ejemplo, cuando le había dicho "estás preciosa" el día de su boda. Y ella sabía que no se refería al vestido).

Y aun conociéndolo como lo conocía, tenía la capacidad de seguir sorprendiéndola. Un año después de su matrimonio llegó el momento que Hagakure temía desde que decidió que pasaría su vida con él. Sí, Ojiro quería tener una familia. Y no es que ella no quisiera, todo lo contrario. Pero tenía miedo de que sus hijos heredaran su quirk, no quería eso para ellos. No había forma de saber si eso pasaría, tendría que arriesgarse, pues no era posible predecir las probabilidades. Él no dijo nada, aunque parecía un poco contrariado, y no era para menos. ¿La abandonaría? Si fuera así lo entendería, no podía pedirle que renunciara a una familia por culpa de su maldita invisibilidad.

En lugar de ello, Ojiro salió en silencio de la habitación, diciendo que volvía enseguida. Cuando regresó, le entregó con gesto serio una lámina. La sorpresa de Hagakure fue mayúscula al darse cuenta de lo que era: una versión mejorada de aquel dibujo que pensaba que no recordaría. Solo que éste contaba con una diferencia fundamental.

\- Intenté esforzarme más en este, aunque sigo siendo un desastre para dibujar. Iba a dártelo cuando nos casamos pero al final me arrepentí. Tooru – Ojiro la tomó de las manos, como siempre, a la primera. Razón por la cual ella había dejado de llevar guantes todo el tiempo – Ningún dibujo puede plasmar lo maravillosa que eres. Aunque fueras visible, seguiría siendo imposible. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que no debí pintarte así cuando estábamos en la academia, porque puede que esa seas tú (no lo sé y nunca lo sabremos) pero en realidad ¡no lo eres! Eres Invisible Girl y eres mi heroína. Hace años que quiero decirte que no te imagino con ese rostro. Te _veo_ tal como eres y no necesito una imagen mental para que seas más real. Eres mi esposa ¿qué podría ser más real que eso? Y quiero tener hijos contigo y quiero que tú _quieras_ también.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Hagakure estaba al borde de las lágrimas tras el discurso de Ojiro. No era para menos. Volvió a mirar el dibujo: era un retrato de los dos el día de su boda, con ella sentada en su regazo. Solo que en esta ocasión, él no había trazado rostro ni cuerpo alguno: como en la realidad, solo sus ropas eran visibles. Y aun así, Hagakure no necesitaba verse la cara para saber que había una sonrisa radiante en ella.

\- Mashirao… - la pobre Hagakure estaba casi sin palabras ante semejante demostración de amor – Yo… ¿qué pasa si nuestros hijos desaparecen también? Y aunque no lo hagan, nunca podrán ver a su madre. ¿De verdad quieres eso para ellos?

\- ¿Y qué? Que no te vean no significa que no vayan a tenerte. Y no me cabe duda de que serás la mejor madre que pueda haber – respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Tooru, tú me haces feliz todos los días ¿crees que no sería lo mismo con nuestra familia? Date una oportunidad, por favor. Mereces la misma felicidad que cualquiera.

Y ella lo creyó. Había estado a punto de sacrificar algo demasiado importante, de dejar que sus miedos ganaran. Por suerte había elegido bien; tanto como el día que le dio el "sí quiero" al que ahora era su esposo y, próximamente, el padre de sus hijos. Él tenía razón: lo que verdaderamente importaba era el amor y los sentimientos, que eran tan invisibles como ella. En eso, no era diferente de los demás.

Y por segunda vez, Hagakure se echó a llorar ante un dibujo de Ojiro.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_ ~


End file.
